1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for grinding large bales of hay or other animal forage material. The machine in the present invention can pivot to a lowered position to engage a bale which is lying on the ground. The machine can then pivot to a working position in which gravity propels the bale against a rotating grinding cylinder.
2. Description of Prior Art
The basic idea of using knife shredders to disintegrate farm materials is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,466 to Carlson et al. In this patent, shredders were used on the end of a manure spreader trailer.
Disintegrating means have been used in the prior art to to comminute cylindrical bales of hay or other forage material. Two examples of vehicles using disintegrators are U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,081 to Ritter et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,654 to Seefeldt et al. In both of these patents, bales are carried end first on conveyor along a flat bed, and directed against a disintegrator.
A variation of this type of disintegrator which clamps a bale against flail knives is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,427 and 4,094,428 both to White et al. The invention in these two patents lifts the bale on end from the end of a trailer. Then another member clamps the bale against the disintegrator.
Another version of this style of bale clamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,961 to McKoska et al. The lifting mechanism clamps the bale against the disintegrator. This device uses an auger to discharge material from the machine.
There is a major disadvantage in this style of clamping the bale against the disintegrator. The design requires that force be applied to through hydraulic or other means to keep the bale in position during the disintegrating period. These devices require backing the rear of a trailer under a bale. Bales at the rear of the trailer are much more difficult to align with lifting means. None of these existing devices uses the easy side loading mechanism of the present invention.
None of the prior art relies on gravity for the feeding pressure as does the present invention. Once the bale rests in its cradle, it is ground evenly without spilling.